Tigger's Clues: All Elements of Questions, Clues and Answers Season 2
Candace Gets the Sniffles * Question: '''What could Tigger think Candace needs to feel better? * '''Clues: ** 1. A spoon ** 2. A bowl ** 3. Vegetables * Answer: '''Vegetable soup * '''Incorrect answer: '''Want Candace to do the "Vegetable" Dance with a spoon and a bowl What Does Tigger Want to Build? * '''Question: '''What could Tigger want to build? * '''Clues: ** 1. A horn ** 2. A sheet ** 3. A table * Answer: '''A tent * '''Incorrect answer: '''Put the horn on the sheet and do a little "Flashlight Dance" on the table Tigger's Senses * '''Question: '''What could Tigger want to play? * '''Clues: ** 1. A box ** 2. A light ** 3. This sound note choo-choo * Answer: '''Train * '''Incorrect answer: '''Put the box over the light and shake it until it makes the sound What Experiment Does Tigger Want to Try? * '''Question: '''What experiment could Tigger want to try? * '''Clues: ** 1. Water ** 2. Tape ** 3. 2 plastic bottles * Answer: '''The cyclone experiment* * '''Incorrect answer: '''Put the water in the plastic bottles and tape them all up (*) - "The whirlpool experiment" in UK version. What Does Blue Want to Tigger Out of Recycled Things? * '''Question: '''What could Tigger want to make out of recycled things? * '''Clues: ** 1. A paper towel roll ** 2. A tissue box ** 3. Rubber bands * Answer: '''A guitar What Was Tigger's Dream About? * '''Question: '''What could Tigger's dream be about? * '''Clues: ** 1. A leotard ** 2. A mat ** 3. Rolling * Answer: '''Gymnastics * '''Incorrect answer: '''A leotard that rolled up in a mat and took a nap Tigger's ABC's (aka: Tigger's ABCs: Prereading!) * '''Question: '''What book could Tigger want to read? * '''Clues: ** 1. A one ** 2. A grandfather clock ** 3. A mouse ** Answer: '''Hickory Dickory Dock ** '''Incorrect answer: '''The clock that struck one and was afraid of a mouse Math! * '''Question: '''What could Tigger want to buy? * '''Clues: ** 1. A tomato ** 2. A circle ** 3. Cheese * Answer: Pizza ''' * '''Incorrect answer: '''The cheese could wear the tomato as a hat and slip around on the cirlcle Tigger's Birthday '''Notebook: '''Candace Birthday Notebook * '''Question: '''What could Tigger want for his birthday present? * '''Clues: * 1. A Crayon ** 2. A Book ** 3. Drawings * Answer: A Coloring Book What Does Tigger Want to Do With His Picture? (aka: What Does Tigger Want to Do with His Drawing?) * Question: '''What could Tigger want to do with our drawing? * '''Clues: ** 1. A stamp ** 2. An package ** 3. Thomas * Answer: '''Mail it What Does Tigger Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (aka: Music in an Everyday Way!) * '''Question: '''What could Tigger want to do today? * '''Clues: ** 1. Pot lids ** 2. A drum ** 3. A marching toy * Answer: '''A marching band parade Tigger's Surprise at Two O'Clock! * '''Question: '''What could Tigger's surprise be at two o'clock? * '''Clues: ** 1. Orange juice ** 2. A popsicle stick ** 3. An ice cube tray * Answer: '''Orange juice pops The Lost Episode! * '''Question: '''Where could Tigger have been when he lost his backpack? * '''Clues: ** 1. Flowers ** 2. Grass ** 3. A tree * Answer: '''Outside Tigger's Sad Day * '''Question: '''What could be making/make Tigger sad? * '''Clues: ** 1. A tower of blocks ** 2. Yellow Bunny Rabbit *** 3. A fallen-down tower of blocks * Answer: 'Rabbit' knocked down her block tower What Game Does Tigger Want to Learn? * Question: '''What game could Tigger want to learn? * '''Clues: ** 1. A duck ** 2. A duck ** 3. A goose *** Answer: '''Duck, Duck, Goose What Did Tigger See? * '''Question: '''What do you think Tigger saw? * '''Clues: ** 1. Sticks ** 2. A tree ** 3. Eggs * Answer: '''A bird's nest Nurture! * '''Question: '''What could we need to do today? * '''Clues: ** 1. A bowl ** 2. Carrots ** 3. Turquoise * Answer: '''Feeding her Tigger is Frustrated * '''Question: '''What could be frustrating Tigger? * '''Clues: ** 1. A sink ** 2. Water ** 3. A toothbrush * Answer: '''He can't reach it What Is Tigger Trying To Do? * '''Question: '''What could Tigger be trying to do? * '''Clues: ** 1. A Horn ** 2. A Basket ** 3. Wheel * Answer: Ride a bike ''' Mechanics! * '''Question: '''What could we need to fix? * '''Clues: ** 1. String ** 2. Wind ** 3. A diamond-shaped piece of paper * '''Answer: '''A kite